


My Heart Above My Head

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bartender Castiel (Supernatural), Can be read alone, Getting to Know Each Other, Isolated Together, Isolation, Leviathans, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, To Be Continued, Witch Dean Winchester, Witch's Familiar Castiel (Supernatural), long nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: In the town at the top of the world, Barrow, Alaska, they keep a secret. They're one of several cities that keep creatures known as Leviathans at bay.When the vile creatures started to take over and seat themselves in places of power, the residents of Barrow realize that they need to do more than take a protective stance. They need to be active, and they need to stop more of the monsters from finding human hosts.In the time of lockdowns and social distancing, can the town come together to make a plan to fight back against creatures that even God fears?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	My Heart Above My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! As promised, for week 38, a follow up to last week's story, [Where Angels Fear to Tread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192374)!
> 
> However! The story is still not done. I won't spoil anything here, but I will let you know that there will be a third part to this story. As long as things go to plan, next week (week 39) will be the story that I was planning for today, and the following week (week 40) will be the conclusion to this one. There's a method to my madness, I swear. 💙💚 Thanks for sticking it out for this multipart one!
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean finished entwining his fingers into Cas', pulling their hands up to his mouth. He laid a soft kiss on the back of Cas' hand and led him the last few steps to the bedroom. "Come on, Cas."

Cas nodded and gently squeezed Dean's hand. His fight and energy suddenly felt sapped from his body, and his feet were dragging heavy against the floor, as he shuffled behind his witch. He waited as Dean pushed the door to their room open, then followed behind long enough to slip past Dean and climb into the bed. Cas curled up on his side and closed his eyes.

"Tired, Cas?" Dean sat on the bed next to Cas and ran his fingers through Cas' hair. "You did do a lot of heavy lifting today. Dealing with my dumb ass, transforming, flying, talking to me." He leaned in and kissed Cas' shoulder. "Rest would probably be the best thing for you right now."

"You know what's best for me?" Cas rolled onto his back, scooting over to give Dean more room. He raised an eyebrow before pulling Dean down into a soft kiss. Cas yawned as Dean pulled back, quickly covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm not conceding that you're right."

"You don't have to, Cas." Dean tapped Cas' hip gently, indicating he should slide over more. Once Cas obliged him, Dean curled up next to him on the bed, holding him close. "Are you ready for this all to be over?"

"I don't want to count any chicks before they're hatched, Dean." Cas paused. "But yes. It would be nice to not have to lock myself up for months at a time because of the Leviathans." Cas pulled his witch in tighter before finding Dean's lips with his own.

"Didn't we just determine that you're tired, Cas?" Dean asked, pulling away for only a moment before Cas claimed his lips again. Dean chuckled and pulled back. "I don't think I can kiss you to sleep."

Cas brought his free hand to rest on Dean's jaw, his fingers drawing light circles on the back of Dean's neck. "You can always try."

…

Several hours later, Dean woke to the sound of Cas' phone going off. His familiar - _His!_ Dean thought happily to himself - was sound asleep and not even budging at the sound. He ran his hand down his face and untangled himself from Cas' arms and legs. With the grip that Cas had on him, Dean laughed to himself, wondering how Cas' familiar form was a Raven and not an Octopus.

The phone had stopped ringing by the time Dean freed himself, and Dean cursed, looking for it. The ringtone sounded again, and Dean found the phone in the pants that Cas slid out of only a few hours before. The caller id stated that it was Max, and Dean answered. "Hey, what's the news."

"Why Cas, your voice has gone up an octave," Max replied, his voice sounding slightly tense.

"What's up, Max? They on the move?" Dean asked, hoping that he was both right and not right.

"It's go time. The Levis just started within the past ten minutes or so." Max let out a heavy sigh. "While I can't believe we didn't think about this before, I think most of us were just content to live in the cycle."

"Or, you weren't sure if you could face them," Dean added. "I believe the town can do something about them. I know I've only been here about a month, but I'd be lying if I didn't admire the tenacity and fighting spirit you all have."

"Thanks, Dean. Go wake up, Cas. I'll be on the balcony shortly."

The call ended with a beep, and Dean looked back towards the bed. Cas was sleeping peacefully, and if there weren't important things pressing, Dean would have let him sleep in. He climbed onto the bed and started kissing his way up Cas' chest.

Cas moaned softly under Dean's wake up call. Once Dean settled on Cas' neck, kissing and sucking on his pulse point, Cas chuckled. "I am awake, Dean. I've been awake since the phone went off."

"Good, cause we have work to do." Dean pushed himself off of Cas, earning a groan. "At least I'm going to go make you some coffee. It's go time, Cas."

Cas took a moment to get himself adjusted. While he had heard the phone go off, he hadn't exactly been fully coherent. Cas pushed himself up onto his elbows and grabbed the phone off of the foot of the bed where Dean had left it. It was still early, and after a quick calculation, Cas realized he had only gotten about five hours of sleep.

After climbing out of bed, Cas threw on his pants and headed out to the kitchen. As promised, Dean had started a pot of coffee but wasn't waiting by the maker. Cas headed out towards the living room and found Dean wrapped in a blanket, standing on the balcony.

Cas quickly turned back to the kitchen and pulled down two mugs, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the coffee to finish. As soon as he heard the percolator stop, he pulled out the pot and filled the two mugs he had procured. He headed back to join Dean and get a sense of what he was following behind.

Dean looked over his shoulder at the glass door sliding open and gave a simple nod, acknowledging Cas' approach. He opened up the blanket and let Cas into with him, quickly bundling them back away from the harsh cold.

"Why the hell did you come out here shirtless, Cas?" Dean asked quietly as he accepted his mug of coffee with a smile.

"I knew the sight would warm you up instantly. I'd be able to get close to you for warmth." Cas took a sip of his own coffee. "Plus, I've lived here my whole life. This is a mild inconvenience of cold."

Dean rolled his eyes before nodding towards the other side of the street. Max was bundled up in his own coat, eyes focused on the Leviathans below. Cas took a few steps forward, pulling Dean with him due to the blanket, and looked over the railing. The sight below was almost similar to when they first came to town.

"Have they started heading in a direction?" Cas leaned into Dean and whispered.

"From where we stand, they can only go in one of two directions, but yeah, they're all heading Northeast cause of the road," Dean whispered back.

Cas caught Max's attention and gestured for him to go back inside. He turned to Dean and pulled him in for a brief kiss. "What did you say? 'It's go time?'"

"Yeah, Cas." Dean opened the balcony door and walked back inside. As he sat down on the couch, the laptop on the coffee table started to chime, indicating a video call. Dean pressed the answer button, and Max was on the screen.

"Cas getting ready to take off?" Max asked.

"Just about," Cas called from his spot by the door. "Finishing my coffee before I shift."

"Alright, while you drink that, they've been grouping up, almost meeting in larger areas. From open eyes around town, it's almost like they're waiting for there to be a certain number of them before they start moving." Max commented. "Not sure if it's a form of protection, or if it's something else. Not many of us have actually seen them all exit together."

Cas crossed over to the sofa and sat next to Dean. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder and looked at Max. "Perhaps there's something that the Leviathan are afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of whatever the Levis could be afraid of." Dean let out a sigh. "Alright, Cas. You ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'm going to be." He leaned in and kissed Dean's cheek before standing back up again. He took a deep breath and shifted into his Raven form. _Can you still hear me, Dean?_

"Loud and clear, Cas." He held a finger up to the screen. "Don't go anywhere Max, I'm gonna help Cas get out of here." Dean stood up and held his hand down to Cas. 

If ravens could roll their eyes, that was the equivalent of the look that Cas shot Dean. He flapped his wings once, pushing himself up to Dean's shoulder.

"Show off," Dean smirked as he crossed to the balcony. He opened the door and stepped outside. "Ready, Cas?"

Cas rubbed his head against Dean's cheek. _Here's hoping they're not too far out of town. I'll keep you updated._ With a small flourish for Dean, Cas took off and started following the trail of Leviathans.

Once Cas took off, Dean headed back inside, closing the door behind him. _How's it going Cas?_

 _So far, so good._ Cas replied. _Like Max said, they're in groups. They don't show this behavior usually._

Dean sat down in front of the computer. "Well, Cas is confirming what you said. He's seeing them in small groups."

"Considering they come out in one mass horde, then just settle almost by themselves in the town, that's concerning." Max sighed. "Is he noticing anything else?"

Dean called out to Cas. _Cas, anything else of note? Max is asking._

_They're not as fluid as usual. If that makes sense._

_Like in their movements, Cas? Or are they less gooey and more substantial?_

A pause. _Yes._

"Cas says they're not as fluid as usual." Dean rolled his eyes. "I asked for clarification, and their movements and their bodies are less fluid-like."

"Hmmm." Max lifted the laptop, causing Dean to close his eyes. "Sorry. I'm heading outside for a second."

"And you're bringing me along for the ride?" Dean quipped.

"Well, yeah. If Cas says something, I want to know." Dean heard Max slide his own door open and shut, and then the small sound of a laptop being set down. "Stay quiet for a moment, Dean," Max whispered.

Dean opened his eyes to a mostly dark screen. There were a few lights, and he could vaguely see Max's silhouette in the background. Max sat back down after a couple of moments, his face lit up by the screen and popped in a couple of earbuds. "Now that Cas mentions it, they do look off."

_Max agrees with your statement, Cas._

_Did he go take a look for himself?_ Cas questioned _Also, we're still moving North, maybe slightly to the East. I don't think I like this._

 _He did._ Dean frowned at Max. "Cas says the horde is still moving North for the most part. If Barrow is the Northernmost point, does that mean..."

"It means unless they make a mass turn somewhere, they're going to walk straight into the sea," Max confirmed.

Dean rubbed his forehead. "This was the last thing Cas wanted."

"Honestly? I think it's the last thing any of us want. But I think we all secretly expected it." Max leaned back in his patio chair, his face becoming obscured by the dark.

_Dean?_

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean asked out loud, letting Max know there was an update.

 _I'm almost to the shore, but it doesn't look like they're veering off course._ Cas paused. _I don't know what to do if they actually do come from the sea._

"Cas, I'm sorry." Dean looked at the screen, confirming he had Max's attention. "They can be from the Sea, and we'll still figure out a way to take care of them."

"Dammit." Max cursed. The call disconnected, and Dean looked out the balcony door to see Max storming back inside.

 _I think Max is just as upset as you are, Cas._ Dean rested his head in his hands and let out a heavy sigh.

_I'm not surprised. I believe we hoped that it was something that could be done quickly and with the resources we had on hand._

_And we'll still find a way, Cas. We just may need to think outside of the box._

_You are infuriatingly confident._ Cas replied. _Shit. They are going into the sea, as though it's nothing for them. No reaction to temperature or anything._

Dean felt Cas' disappointment as his own. _Come home, Cas. We'll figure this out. The balcony door is still unlocked_

The laptop started to ring again, a new call coming in. Missouri was calling, and Dean was sure she had a lot to say. He pressed the answer button, and it brought him into an open call. "Dean, Sugar. Is Castiel back yet?"

"Flying back now, Missouri. He went to the sea edge to confirm that the Leviathans were going in." Dean glanced at the balcony door. 

"That's what Max here was telling me." Missouri offered a smile. "So it looks like we can't exactly drive them out of town."

The balcony door opened, and Cas stepped inside, closing it behind him. He didn't say anything as he crossed the room and plopped onto the sofa next to Dean.

"Castiel. I know it's not what you wanted or what you hoped for, but you do realize what a service you've done for us, right?" Missouri commented as Cas curled up against Dean. "I want the three of you to go back to bed. Considering there's still a lot of movement, it's probably safe to say that dawn is still quite a few hours away."

"You expect us to just what? Go to bed, knowing what we know?" Cas replied curtly.

"No, I expect to go curl up with your guy, and be taken care of, so you are ready when the day does break. All three of you, do what you need to, but I expect you all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed." Missouri disconnected from the call, leaving Max with Cas and Dean.

"I won't keep you two. I'm going to let Alicia keep sleeping, and write her a note, so she knows what she missed if she wakes up before me." Max let out a heavy sigh. "Sleep well, you two." Max disconnected from the call, leaving Cas and Dean in a near-silent living room.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulder. "What can I do for you, Cas?"

"I don't know." Cas moved in closer to Dean. "I just feel, so..." He hung his head as his shoulders fell.

"So defeated?" Dean offered.

"Most likely."

Dean slid his arm out from behind Cas and got to his feet. He offered his hand down to Cas and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, Cas." Dean grabbed the blanket off the sofa and started to lead Cas back to the bedroom.

"I don't think I can sleep," Cas muttered.

"You don't have to sleep."

"I don't just want to just lay in bed and think." Cas shook his head as Dean pulled him into. "There's no point in dragging me back here."

Dean cut a look. "Look, I know I just found out that I'm a witch, but what kind of witch would I be if I didn't make sure that my familiar was taken care of?" He carefully guided Cas to the bed and made him sit down. "Sleep, don't sleep, but let me help you relax."

"You're not going to let me out of this, are you?" Cas sighed and laid down on his side. "Fine."

"Actually." Dean gently pushed Cas and rolled him over until Cas was lying flat on his stomach. "Better."

"What are you doing?" Cas attempted to look over his shoulder, but instead felt the bed sink next to him before Dean straddled him. "Dean?"

"I was specifically told to take care of you. It's my duty." Cas felt Dean's hands on his shoulders, and the weight increase until there was a soft kiss on the back of his neck. "You're stressed, sweetheart. Let me work it out."

Dean's hands started to squeeze and press into Cas' muscles, and despite himself, Cas couldn't stop the deep, gratuitous moan that escaped his lips. "Why haven't you done this sooner?"

"I mean, we've only been an item officially for what? Two days?" Dean kneaded another moan out of Cas. "And believe me, it was hard being a gentleman up until then."

"And I told you that first morning that I thought you attractive." Cas sighed into his pillow as Dean continued his reverent massage.

"Actually, I believe you said that 'Corvids are attracted to pretty things,' not that you personally found me attractive." Dean ran his fingers slowly and lightly down Cas' back, causing Cas to shiver. "And as beautiful as you are, Cas, I was afraid of disappointing you, letting you down."

Cas raised his hips up, knocking Dean slightly off balance. He quickly rotated underneath Dean and grabbed his hands to help get him back on balance. "How do you ever think you could let me down?" Cas pulled Dean down so that Dean was pinning him down and leaned up to claim his mouth. He fell back onto the pillow "You're more than I ever could have expected. Ever hoped for."

"Cas..." Dean blushed. "I, uh..."

"You asked me what I needed, Dean, and I figured it out. I need you." Cas spread out his fingers, releasing Dean. "The question is, what do you need, Dean?"

Dean licked his lips and pushed himself back up into a kneeling position. "You." He ground his hips downwards into Cas'. "I need you, Cas."

"I need you to tell me more, Dean." Cas reached forward and pulled on Dean's pants, popping the button open. "How do you need me?"

"I uh." Dean dragged his finger down Cas' chest and stopped at the top of his pants. "I need to take care of you." Dean hooked his fingers inside the waistband and started to slide them down as he moved down Cas' legs. Cas lifted his hips to help Dean out, and his cock popped out of its confinement.

Dean helped Cas remove his pants entirely before kneeling again. He stripped off his tee-shirt and threw it to the floor before he finished undoing his own pants. Dean slid his thumbs into his own waistband and pushed own his pants and underwear down over his hips. A small gasp escaped his lips as his cock was exposed to the cool air in the room.

"You're so far away, Dean." Cas beckoned to Dean with his finger. "Come here?"

Dean let out a small whimper. He leaned down and started kissing his way up Cas' inner leg. His lips and tongue traced small circles as Dean worked his way up to Cas' inner thigh.

"Dean, please. I want you up here." Cas thrust upwards as Dean softly and playfully bit into his thigh. "Dean, please."

"Soon, Cas." Dean pulled back and wrapped his one arm around Cas' leg, holding it in place. His other hand ran up Cas' side, stopping once he found Cas' hand. Dean held on tightly as he went back to practicing his ministration on Cas' thigh, working his way up to Cas' balls and cock.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas gasped out as Dean licked a stripe up the underside of Cas' cock.

"What I promised I was going to do. I'm going to take care of you, Cas." Dean licked the tip, swirling it around in the heavily leaking precome. He wrapped his lips around and slowly rocked his head back and forth, inching more and more of Cas' cock into his mouth.

Cas' head fell back into the pillow. He squeezed Dean's hand tightly as Dean dutifully drew out every word of profane and worship that Cas knew. Dean's mouth was hot and wet, and Cas found it difficult to keep himself focus, to keep him from just bursting. "Dean. Please." Cas tugged on Dean's hand. "I want you here."

Dean slid off of Cas' cock with a loud, wet pop. A trail of precome hung from Dean's bottom lip, and Cas quickly pushed himself up to claim Dean's mouth. He tasted himself on Dean's lips, on Dean's tongue, and Cas moaned into the kiss, deepening it.

"And you thought I was going to make you just go to sleep." Dean laughed, pulling out of the kiss as he softly panted. He started to push Cas back down when Cas grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. "Going to tell me what you want, Cas?"

"I told you. I want you." Cas pulled Dean into his lap, his cock rubbing against the cleft of Dean's ass. "Can I?"

Dean's mouth quirked up into a wide smile. "You can have what you want, Cas." Dean reached behind himself and helped line them up. He sank down onto Cas' cock, taking it slowly as he adjusted to the heft and girth inside of him. 

"So beautiful, Dean." Cas rested his forehead on Dean's collarbone. "You feel amazing."

"How do you think you feel?" Dean felt Cas seated completely inside of himself, and he wrapped his arms around Cas' neck. "Can I move, Cas? Please tell me we can move."

Cas gripped Dean's hips and nodded. "Your pace, Dean."

Dean moaned as he rocked himself up and down on Cas' cock, gasping once Cas started to thrust up into him. He pressed their foreheads together, stealing the occasional kiss as they moved together. Their bodies pulsed together to their own beat, and they quickly found harmony. Cas spilled deep into Dean, and in turn, Dean exploded between them, marking them as a pair.

After a couple of minutes just sitting, basking in the afterglow, Dean softly cupped Cas' cheek with his hand. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Cas' lips. "Is it presumptuous of me to say how happy I am to be an idiot?"

Cas laughed out loud, and fell back on the bed, bring Dean down with him. "Why is that?"

"My dumbass got stuck in your bar." Dean rolled to the side and shivered at the sudden cold. "So I got to be stuck with you. You could have kicked me out, made me leave. But you let me stay and despite the world outside? I've found peace."

"Well, we'll continue to find peace together, Dean." Cas sat up, his fingers tracing down Dean's arm. He slid off the bed and headed to the bathroom, cleaning himself up before returning with a warm damp cloth for Dean.

"You're awesome." Dean took the cloth and wiped himself off before getting under the blanket. "Now, do you think you'll be able to sleep?"

Cas climbed back into the bed and under the covers, his body immediately craving the warmth of Dean's. He moved towards Dean and pulled him in against his chest. "Absolutely, Dean. Thank you for knowing what I needed."

Within a few minutes, the pair both drifted off into dreamless sleep.

…

Cas woke up, tucked into the blankets with no Dean to be found. He frowned until he caught the smell of breakfast cooking, and instantly knew where Dean had gone. He sleepily sat up in their bed, kicking off the blankets and shivering as the cold air hit him. He hastily got out of bed and found his pants from the night before, tangled up at the foot of the bed.

After sliding them on, Cas walked out to the kitchen to find Dean working at the stove. He snuck quietly across the small room and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, embracing him.

Dean jumped slightly. "Jesus, Cas. One, you're too freaking quiet. Two, your hands are like ice."

"And, you're warm and can get me warmed up." Cas kissed the base of Dean's neck. "I am sorry for startling you, though."

"It's all good. Just need to buy you a bell. Or maybe you can find one, Mr.' Corvids like shiny things.'" Dean looked over his shoulder and was surprised with a kiss from Cas.

"I do clearly recall telling you pretty things, Dean. I'm attracted to pretty things." Cas nuzzled into Dean's neck. "I'm just fortunate my pretty thing is both my witch and now my personal breakfast chef."

"Nerd." Dean flipped the bacon as Cas' phone went off again. "It's on the counter."

Cas picked up his phone and answered it. "Missouri? You have an update?"

"You actually listened, Castiel. You sound awake." Missouri replied in jest. "Sun will be up in a little bit. Max doesn't detect any Leviathan in town, so we're going to meet. Your bar is the most central location."

"I'll go down and start opening it up. I'm not serving alcohol, though. I'm out until the cycle's over." Cas paused. "Even for you."

"Why Castiel. I should pretend to be wounded, but I understand." Missouri laughed. "We should start trickling in, in about a half-hour. The estimate Alicia's given me is four hours of sunlight."

"Alright, we'll make it a productive meeting. Just make sure people bring their own food and drinks. I stocked up enough for three people, just in case, but with the surprise of Dean, and wanting to make sure we'll have enough to eat... I feel horrible, but I can't feed the town on my limited extras."

"Castiel, this town has been along well before I arrived, well before you were born here, and many years before then. This town fights to survive, and it will be okay." A beep came over the phone. "Alicia's calling, Castiel. We'll see you in a little bit. Just make sure you have..."

"A basin of borax, I know Missouri. See you soon." Cas hung up the phone and turned to Dean. "How long until breakfast is done?"

"Just need to plate it. You pour the coffee, we eat and drink, and I'll help you open up downstairs." Dean smiled as he grabbed a pair of plates.

Cas smiled. "You were listening."

After quickly scarfing down their breakfast, the pair got dressed. They ran down to the Raven's Nest, immediately lifting the security gate before lifting the shutters on the windows. Before unlocking the door, however, Cas led Dean to the cleaning area behind the bar. He had him help make a basin of borax water.

"The trick is a three to one ratio, three parts water, one part borax. You can go stronger, but this makes a little last longer, and it still stops them in their tracks." Cas commented as he put the mixture together.

"I take it this stuff would kill other marine life too? Since it would technically be a contaminant?" Dean asked as he took over agitating the liquid.

"Well, considering we didn't have confirmation that the Levis come from the sea until last night? I don't think any of us considered the possibility of just dumping borax at the coastline." Cas let out a sigh. "But yes, that would kill wildlife, and fishing is our largest industry."

A knock at the door made them look up from the bar, and they both saw Missouri standing there with Alicia and Max. Dean carried the bucket of water over to the door and set it on a small table that Cas had set up. Once unlocked, Missouri and the twins entered, each dunking their hands into the bucket.

"So, let me guess. A Levi wouldn't do that willingly, or if they did, it would betray them immediately?" Dean asked, looking between the four other people.

"You got that right, Sugar. Now come here and let me get a good look at you." Missouri opened her arms wide and pulled Dean into a massive hug. She squeezed him tightly. "Oh, baby. I am so sorry you were put through so much." She cupped his cheek. "I swear, if your Daddy were still alive, put his ass in the ground myself for what he put you and Sam through."

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to go finish setting up the chairs." He pointed over his shoulder, nearly running into one of the tables as he backed away.

"Your boy is shy, isn't he Cas?" Max crossed his arms and watched as Dean set the chairs in place.

"I think it was more of Missouri using her psychic ability on him." Alicia moved around to behind the bar. "Just grabbing water. I figure you have this like ultra-purified."

"Freaking out now that you know where they're from, Alicia?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Freaking out, no. Cautious, yes." A few more people entered the bar and dipped their hands into the bucket before finding seats. Alicia waited until they stepped away. "You think I'm freaking out, wait until the rest of the town hears about your findings."

Cas' face dropped before twisting up in question. "But if they've been around for ages, wouldn't we have already been corrupted by them?" He points at the bucket. "That works on any form of Leviathan. Tentacle Creature or Body Snatched. We've been doing this for years. I've lived here my whole life, and it's never once hurt me." Cas stuck his whole arm in the bucket to prove his point. "My parents could do that. My grandparents could do that. Sure they come from the sea, but that doesn't mean that water can't hurt them either."

"Point proven, Cas." Alicia took a sip of her water for emphasis.

Several dozen more people came through, all passing the borax test before taking their seats. Alicia and Max had stepped outside briefly to figure out how much time they had for their meeting and came back in with an enchanted watch. They handed it to Missouri before dunking their hands one more time each for good measure and joined Dean at the bar. Cas stayed at the back door to test any stragglers. 

Missouri made her way to the front of the group and raised her hands to get the group's attention. Once they settled, the meeting began.

...

Two hours in, the room was filled with tension and fear. Not knowing how many of the Leviathans actually lurked under the water scared a lot of the residents. And, as Alicia had predicted, several were afraid of a contaminated water supply. Cas noted those were mostly residents who had been in town for five or fewer years.

Dean had fallen asleep behind the counter twice. His attention span was destroyed by the fact he already knew what was going on, and he already had a good idea of what should be done. Alicia and Max had enjoyed startling him awake. After the second time, he had quietly snuck upstairs to make a pot of coffee.

As Dean came back down, a shouting match was happening between Cas and the man named Ishim.

"So your bright idea is for us to corral the Leviathan, and then just dump borax on them on the edge of town, away from the water?" Ishim spat on the floor at Cas. "What about those of us who live on the edge of town, by the walls? We're the ones who have to lift them. Live outside of them. You want to ruin our land, for what? To save a couple of fish?"

"To save our town's industry. We're more than happy to redo the wall when we have days again. You know that they only come for the two two-month cycles." Cas crossed his arms and stared down at the shorter man. "We rebuild the wall, go as far out as possible with what we already have, and find a healthy balance so we can afford to finish the wall and add a watchtower or two. The watchtowers will always stand and would be ready to deploy borax, and the walls would only go up during the cycles."

"Of course, you make it sound like it's a perfect solution! What's going to happen when those who handle the wall won't handle it because of this change?" Ishim in response.

"I swear, you make it sound like we literally live in the Game of Thrones Universe," Max spoke up as he rolled his eyes. "Let me put it like this then, Ishim. You don't want to watch, consider your watch finished."

Ishim's glare moved between Cas, Max, and Alicia before finally settling on the room in general. "Fine. If you all like this featherbrained idea, stay. If you don't, you can leave with me." Ishim stomped to the door, only stopping to turn around. "Anyone?"

"Brotha, I don't hear you providing a better suggestion." Benny had spoken up, and Dean would have run over to hug him if he could. Several other voices spoke up in the rabble, all agreeing with Benny, and by extension, Cas.

"Ishim, the point is not to isolate those who live on the outskirts of the town." Cas moved towards the exit, having only come up to the front to apparently go over the idea. His hands were up, showing he was mostly unarmed. "We will incorporate the outlying homes. The wall was built before even I was born, and the homes out there built after. But we only have about an hour before the rest of the cycle starts." Cas slowly lowered one hand and offered his other to Ishim. "I know I'm not Missouri, I know I'm just the owner of this silly little bar, I know I'm just a familiar. But I promise that once the cycle is over, we'll get started."

"And as I am Missouri, I can make that promise." She glared down Ishim. "Majority of your neighbors like this idea, Ishim. Don't run out on us now."

Ishim stared at Cas' hand for a moment before looking at Missouri. "We'll talk after the cycle's over. I'm too angry to change my mind." He turned and walked out the door. Cas' shoulders fell, and Dean walked out from behind the bar and moved to Cas, pulling him into his arms.

"I tried." Cas melted into Dean's embrace as he whispered.

"Well, while we're here, I guess I should introduce the newest resident of Barrow, Dean Winchester. Retired Hunter, Hedge Witch, and Castiel's Witch-slash-Boyfriend." Missouri commented, trying to raise the morale in the room.

...

As their time started to run out, members of the town began making their way out of the bar and back to their own home. Benny had stopped to talk to Dean for a few, apologizing for not explaining why it was so vital for him to be on time. But, as Benny also pointed out, it worked solidly in Dean's favor.

The last to leave were Max, Alicia, and Missouri. They were going to get her home before the sunset, and then they would continue the conversation on how to prep for the next cycle. Once they were out, Dean helped Cas with the metal curtains, locking the door, and pulling down the security gate. Together, they headed back up to the apartment, collapsing on the couch.

"Do you think it'll work?" Cas asked as he laid his head on Dean's lap.

"I think it's a better plan than you had before." Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair. "I have a question for you, though."

Cas raised an eyebrow. "Ask."

"Were you okay with Missouri's introduction of me?" Dean leaned down and kissed Cas' forehead.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cas tilted his head in confusion. "They already figured out that we're together. I mean, we weren't exactly subtle in the virtual meeting."

"I know, it was just putting a title on things, and we didn't get to that yet." Dean swallowed. "Before you ask, I'm not offended, I just... I didn't want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Cas sat up and moved in closer to Dean. "Nor do I, Dean." Cas softly kissed Dean, letting out a soft noise of contentment. "Nor do I."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
